phaluhm_phoueckfandomcom-20200215-history
Royna Nehgyen
Royna Sagal Nehgyen is the current prime minister of Phaluhm Phoueck. She is a Kota Kambular activist, campaigning on feminist, religion and LGBT issues. She also launch an initative against poverty, wealth gap, crime, and other sectors. She opposed the conservitive government. She entered parliament in August 19th 1999. She was classed as Liberal, before the Liberal National merged. She became the Member of Parliament for Puerto Jesalan. Standing on a leftist platform, the entire Liberal Nationals and the Greens supported her. When she became Prime Minister, after winning the 2011 election, she annonced quick reforms to ensure that the government is liberal. She has resigned over protests against her foreign policy, she will resign in August 2016. Early life and career She was born in Arttahan in Dauham Sammar Hazaham to a middle class strict Muslim family. She and her family moved to Nuevert after taxing became higher due to The Great Race. ''She was well known around the locals, and she spent her entire childhood in Nuevert. She was taught in Nuevert Elementarry School and JC Nala High School. At 18, she left her family and moved to Kota Kambular to study. She had a degree on politics in 21. She went to Saudi Arabia at 22 to study social sciences. At 23, she got married to Alex Nehgyen, also a far left activist. She worked as a banker at age 25, but went and became a politican at age 29. She then became an activist for the Liberal National Party. When the Green Party held their seat in Nuevert at the 1995 Local Elections, Royna decided to move to the more liberal constituency of Puerto Jesalan, but still keeps a house in Nuevert. Politics Nehgyen had been involved in inititatives to support the homeless in Dauham Sammar Hazaham. She supported anti-war protests during the Phaluhm Muslim Crisis in Mahazam. She also denounced the war movement, and wanted peace for the Islamic Front. Assaination attempts There was multiple assasination attempts against her. The most famous was the Chaan Nehg Bombings in 2013. Chaan Nehg Bombings ''See also: Chaan Nehg Bombings In the morning of 25th October 2013, she attended a meeting at the Chaan Nehg hotel in Reval, which she was discusing about her future intentions for 2014. A bomb was planted by the Islamic Front in a response for sending more army troops in Kambular and Magazena. The car bomb was planted at the front of the hotel entrance at midnight. By 7AM at the next day, Nehgyen prepared to leave Chaan Nehg hotel and depart by ship from Reval to Dauham Sammar Hazaham by 8AM. By 7:45, the bomb detonates while Nehgyen was at the second floor. She collapsed and was serverly injured. 12 people was killed and 160 was injured, including seven MP's. After that, the whole of Phaluhm Phoueck banned air travel, sea travel, closed all of the major attractions, and the army had to be called to all of the settlements in Phaluhm Phoueck, until 30th October. In the 27th October, the Muslim Party was banned from Parliament from 27th October 2013 to January 1st 2014. Corruption allergations In October 27, 2016, Jorge Wannas acused Royna Nehgyen of profiting off IWO Development Bank funds to fund her own personal activites. He claims that he has seen an abnormal amount of money going through while browsing financial records. Royna Nehgyen denies this. There is currently a movement of an impreachment trial against her. Category:Prime Ministers Category:Politicians‎ Category:Living people